Stranger Things Have Happened
by ItsNotShowingOffxx
Summary: A joke turns into a steamy reality for Sheamus and Wade Barrett. SMUTTY SLASH. If you don't like it then don't read this. (Wade/Sheamus) (Alicia/Wade mentioned)


"Are you sure?" the taller man grinned.

Moments before him and his ginger coworker made a joke which turned into actually being reality.

"Yeah, I'm sure...that is if ya-"

"I'm willing if you are."

"Cause I don't wanna seem-"

"Like I said, I'm willing if you are!"

Wade continued to gather up his duffle bag from his locker.

"Meet back after this match up?" the not so shorter irishman they called Sheamus asked nervously with the same smile on his face as Wade.

"Meet me right back here after your match...we can try to ween off until the place is empty."

Sheamus nodded and marched off. Wade heard the ginger's entrance theme start to blast which nausiated him. Not really the entrance but the THEME. Wade sat there a bit nervous at what was to happen if it even _would_ happen. Before his cellphone rang, startling him and making him lose his train of thought.

"Hello?!" He answered, his voice a tad aggravated only to hear a familiar voice.

"Hello? Are you alright?" The voice of his girlfriend a bit concerned at why he just screamed into the phone.

"Ahh it's you, sorry about that crumpet. The phone call scared the hell out of me." He listened to her giggles from the other line.

"Well I'm getting ready to. I'm in the hallway and wanted to see you before I left."

Wade looked at the time, and back at the tv at Sheamus kicking out of a pin.

"Ofcourse I'll be right there to walk you Ali."

"I wish you could get a hotel with me..."

"Ahh I'm sorry baby, I think it's too late to change it." He lied. "How about tomorrow, I promise?"

Wade absentmindedly walked out of the dressing room into the hall where he'd meet up with Alicia before she departed the building. Sheamus finally made his way back to that same locker room only to see the spot empty except but Wade's things. A bit eager and nervous he wondered into a shower to ease his butterflies a bit. He got out and still no Wade other than his things..."Son of a bitch." he whispered to himself. He sat for a while on the bench for atleast 30 minutes before Wade appeared back into the room.

"Well where the 'ell did ya go?!" Sheamus voice escalated.

"Don't question me in that tone of voice ginger!" Wade yelled back.

"Well ya told me you'd be here, I thought ya went and ditched!"

"And if I would've went and ditched what would you have done?!"

"Nothing! All I asked was where did you run off too!"

"I went to talk to my damn girlfriend if that was alright with you!"

"Yeah?! Well, why are we yelling?!" Sheamus yelled back realizing that they were being fools.

"...I don't know mate...I'm actually kind of nervous." Wade confessed.

"I am too." the irishman took a long pause. "We don't have too if ya don't want."

"Well, actually, I like the rush and I want too, I even lied and told Ali that I couldn't stay with her because it was too late to change hotel rooms." Wade replied, they stood in silence before he shifted over to gather his things. "Let's get a move on then!" The both of them left the building together getting into Sheamus' rented car and drove off into the late night.

They stopped at a different hotel than what the rest were in. Not really even a hotel but a motel and covered their faces hide themselves..not from being asked for autographs and pictures but to not be questioned on why they wanted a motel alone to each other. They got a room and stripped themselves of their coats, shoes(Wade doing so reluctantly due to possibly filthy floors), and Sheamus taking off his hat to his flattened red hair. They both stared at each other, both of them nearly naucious from eagerness, excitment and nervousness.

Wade took his shirt off giving Sheamus the hint to do the same in which he did. Both then pulling off pants but leaving on underwear.

"Well?" Wade broke the silence.

"So where do we start?" Sheamus ask.

"How the bloody hell do I know?! I've never done it before."

Sheamus chuckled, "Ya know Barrett, you're kinda cute when you're mad".

"Heh heh heh" Wade made a fake chuckle and Sheamus lightly laughed. They both got closer and closer before Wade decided on making the first move and lightly kissed the Irishman's softish pink lips and both backed away from each other with heat rushing to their cheeks like two teenagers exchanging their first kiss except these two knowing well that they've been kissed alot more than once. Wade moved back in closer, this kiss longer, more passionate than before Sheamus slid his tongue between Wade's lips, they both stepped back towards the tatty bed both falling against it. Wade wrapping his arms around Sheamus' thick waist as the ginger laid across him.

"Hey..." Wade broke the kiss.

"What is it?" Sheamus asked.

"You're kinda heavy mate." Wade admitted causing the thicker man to scoff and ease off of his body a bit. Sheamus' hand roaming lower grabbing the Englishman's hardon causing Wade to jump and moan, a grin on Sheamus' face as he palmed Wade's hardness. Then of all things a ringing cellphone, it was Wade's and he knew he couldn't answer it breathing heavy like he was.

"Shit, grab my phone!" Wade told Sheamus, in response he sighed and went over by where their pants laid grabbing the wretched cellphone throwing it towards the bed. Sheamus stared on from a short distance...

"Ello? ...Babydoll! Hey!" Wade said more at panic that it's Alicia. Sheamus' face froze in silent shock.

"Ah don't worry I'm just out with Shea" Wade told her... "SAY SOMETHING!" he whispered.

"Hey Alicia!" Sheamus yelled loud enough for her to hear it. Sheamus impatiently listened to Wade try to get his girlfriend off of the phone for atleast 10 minutes before she left.

"We don't have time to waste,no more cute shit if we wanna do this we better hurry now bend over..." Sheamus ordered.

"Bend over? What in the bloody 'ell for?" Wade looks appalled.

"I'm guessing you're Mr. Dominator." Sheamus scoffed at him.

Wade stood up and forcibly bent Sheamus over himself.

"You gotta any lube or anything?" Wade asked.

"No, I thouht you would've had some." Sheamus answered, bent over the bed a bit awkward in this position. Wade paced a little bit until he remembered the baby oil in his bag, he squeezed some in his hand and stroked himself to make sure he was hard. Keep in mind Wade was well hung and Sheamus had better be prepared. He began by praying Sheamus was in good hygiene and rubbed the oil on Sheamus' asshole, Sheamus squirmed. Wade Barrett began to slide his length into Sheamus causing him to jump and squirm, his back arching slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Wade asked letting out a heavy breath. "How does it feel?"

"It hurts, dammit! Just get it over with..." Sheamus yelled squirming at the new strange feeling. Wade began to pump in and out slowly, gripping Sheamus' hips to gain a little more speed. When Sheamus once moved uncomfortably and detested it he was now moaning and grabbing at the sheets, bad words pouring out of his mouth in his strong irish accent wanting relief from his own erection he began to rub himself as Wade got the pleasure from fucking him. Wade realized it was his chance so he began to thrust faster into the ginger's once virgin ass. Wade's face turned red at Sheamus' moaning and screaming, something new to his ears he felt himself getting close to his climax before exploding into the irishman with a loud growl. Nearly collasping onto Sheamus' back he gathered himself and flipped Sheamus over grabbing his already stiff cock finishing Sheamus' job for him before for the first time in his life seeing another man that wasn't himself come. Quite selfish of him to want Sheamus to hurry up and come. It was quite a sight. Both men sat in silence. "Well, that wasn't bad." Wade said in an attempt to break it. Sheamus gave Wade a kiss across his lips, smiling.

"We should really get going..." Sheamus said. "But I wouldn't mind doing this again eh Barrett?"

"If you have the time, I do.." Wade responded. They exchanged a smile even if the room was still a awkward atmosphere.

"Does this make us a couple o' gays Barrett?" Sheamus laughed.

"I wouldn't find it a problem if we were Shaunessy..." Wade chuckled.

"We should shower at the hotel to save time. Never know when how late we're being out is observed." Sheamus suggested. Wade nodded and agreed.

"So...why did we want to do this?" Sheamus asked Wade on the car ride back to the hotel trying to remind himself of why this event happened...even though he wasn't mad that it did happen.

Wade began to remember the conversation hours before while they were at the arena.

_**EARLIER**_

"Ever been on this site?" Sheamus asked Wade backstage as he got ready to go out to the ring.

"What in the hell' is that Shea?" Wade laughed.

"It's exactly what it says, fanfiction." Sheamus answered. Wade laughing even harder.

"What the hell Shea, are you 15?" Wade cracked up.

"Shut up alright, the thing is I found a link just roaming the internet and the things that they put wwe superstars into, I'll say..." Sheamus chuckled.

"Anything about me?" Wade asked.

"Not just you, me and you! Apparently our fans want us to fuck." Sheamus answered.

"Well so what if we shag _Stranger Things Have Happened" _Wade laughed.

"Well if you feel that way we might as well.." Sheamus said, Wade's eyes opening wide in shock.

"Well, do you mean that?"

"Well, Wade if you SAID IT I actually wouldn't mind.."

"I wouldn't mind either..."

"Are you sure?" the taller man grinned.

Stranger Things Have Happened by love-in-a-trashcan


End file.
